pokemon_chaotic_flame_and_orderly_frostfandomcom-20200214-history
Pip McGee
Pip Curtis McGee '''became the Champion of the Lados Royal League, After defeating Sparky Sparks. He will play a major role in Pokémon CFOF. He is the character based off of Turtwig2. Appearance Pip has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He typically wears a green tuxedo under a black trench coat. Being the champion of the Royal League, he wears a crown representing the Royal League. He also wears black boots and white gloves. Personality Pip generally maintains a happy attitude and makes jokes often. However, when a painful memory is brought to his attention (which happens to be all of the time that he is in Supaki Town) his normal attitude fades. He has a deep hatred for Team Octo, and dislikes all of its members. Pip is good enough at faking his good attitude that few of the citizens of Lados know of the darker side of his personality. However, the Elite Four, Supaki's Gym Leader, and Steve. Pip is easy to frighten, and avoids Chris to avoid being pranked. He gives up easily in many tasks, but is very determined when Pokémon Battling. He is intelligent, and knows much about history, science, and Pokémon battle strategies. Biography Early Life Pip was born in the Unova Region, where he lived until he was four. At that point, his parents decided to move to Sinnoh. At the age of 12, he received a Turtwig, whom he had named Curtis. When he was 15, Pip encountered The Creation Trio. He was shown visions of the destruction of the universe. He ran away, only to find that his family had vanished. At 17, with a team consisting of a Grotle, who had evolved from his Turtwig, Staraptor, and a Steelix, Pip left Sinnoh to go to Kalos, so that he could investigate effects of the war occuring in Kalos over 3,000 years ago. Life in Kalos After moving there, Pip became well-known in the Kalos Pokémon Performances, but did not actually compete. (However, Ash never heard of him in his year there trying to win the Pokémon League.) However, he continued his research for almost two years. While there, he also researched the effects on neighboring regions. Eventually, his he focused his attention on the effect on Supaki Town. He learned that, according to Lados's history, Supaki became a town of death and despair around 2,750 years ago, earning the name, "Lados's Graveyard." After months of research, Pip decided to move there. Supaki After moving to Supaki, Pip began to study the energy that surrounded the town. However, he also began to train his Pokémon once again, and caught an Aegislash. Eventually, he decided to challenge the Gym Leader. After achieving a gym badge, he decided to refocus his life and attempt to get a job in the Royal League. After a year, he met Sparks, and decided to try to become the champion of the Royal League. He spent the next five years training, and during that time, met and befriended the Elite Four. Eventually, at the age of 25 he defeated Sparks and became Champion. As Champion Pip spent four years as champion before Sparky Sparks was murdered by Team Octo. This caused Pip to become very hateful toward Team Octo. His hate led to a dramatic personality change. During the time between Spark's murder and the events of Pokémon CFOF, Pip has been spending most of his time at Supaki. He partially recovered from the effect of Spark's murder before meeting the player, but still hated Team Octo. During the Game During 2131, Pip met the Player. He was first seen chasing a Team Octo Grunt for a second. Later, he was seen again in Supaki, where he explained his hate for Team Octo the the player. He appeared several more times until eventually, the Player defeated him and became champion. After the Game After preparing the Player with his task, he moved back to Supaki. He retired there until the Gym Leader there retired in 2135, at which point he became the Gym Leader. He continued to do this for a while, and it is unknown when or if he stopped, and what he did after that. Battle Info Information regarding Pip's battle strategy and other relevant information has not yet been released. What is confirmed is that Pip will likely use a Torterra in battle. Skills Pokémon Battling Pip, being Regional Champion, is an expert on Pokémon Battling. Language Pip (unlike '''the person he represents: Turtwig2) is fluent in Japanese, French, and English. This is due to the time he spent in Unova, Kalos, Sinnoh, and Lados. Relationships with Other Characters The Player or Steve Pip meets the player several times, the first making a short cameo, and the next in Supaki, where he reveals both his rank and history. The Rival or Katie Pip despises The Rival and all of Team Octo, the team which with Katie/Steve is affiliated with. The Rival, as it turns out, murdered Sparky, causing a deep hatred between Pip and the Rival. Matt When training to defeat the Elite Four and Champion, Pip met Matt. He became friends over time while training to become Champion. However, after the events of the game, he feels betrayed by Matt. This turns his relationship with Matt from one of friends to one of enemies. Connect Pip acts as a mentor to Connect, teaching him battle strategies. Draco Pip veiws Draco as a good co-worker. Chris Pip respects Chris, despite Chris's pranks against him. However, when not in public, he generally tries to avoid him. When in public, he is fine with being seen near him, but is always vigilant when he is near.